


Awkward Misunderstanding and Their Consequences

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was prompted by my best friend at lunch originally it was to be a crack drabble. but then a plot monster hit and now its this.</p><p>  Arthur is sleeping peacefully until and orange flies in and changes his life. for good or worse? shenanigans in-sue. and Arthur really wishes that Morgana would keep her nose out of life.</p><p>Formerly called For Mady</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oranges

The sun had just begun to rise. Its rays peered through the curtains illuminating the prince’s blonde hair into a golden halo. The warm summer breeze blew through the curtains, beginning to wake Arthur from his sleep.

When suddenly a rotten orange came flying through the window smacking the rousing prince upside his royal head.

Arthur bolted up right and stormed to the window. He looked down into the courtyard to see a very surprised Merlin, and a laughing Gwaine.

“Drop something?” the prince yelled holding up the nasty rotten fruit. Gwaine stopped laughing. He and Merlin exchanged looks before looking back at Arthur and pointing at each other.

“Merlin! Get up here!”

Merlin grabbed the basket of fruit at his feet.

Arthur paced his room waiting for his manservant, tossing the fruit in the air before catching it again.

When Merlin entered he set the basket by the door. “Yes, sire.” He said trying not to smile.

“What is this?” he said marching across the room and shoving the moldy fruit in Merlin’s face.

“That sire, is fruit.”Merlin said with a smile, as he squeezed his way around the prince, backing himself further into the room.

Arthur turned and stalked after him.

“I know that you idiot! I meant why did it fly through my window!”

“Um… I’ve never seen fruit fly, sire.”

“Merlin! I know it doesn’t fly idiot! Why did you throw it into my room.” the prince said backing Merlin farther into the room.

“I don’t _throw_ fruit; I eat it.” His manservant said as the backs of his knees hit the bed.

Arthur smiled devilishly. “ _Oh, you eat it._ ”

Merlin cringed. “Oh no Arthur. Don’t. Arthur-”

Arthur moved to shove the orange in Merlin’s mouth but failed and tackled him backwards onto the bed.

“Arthur, Stop! Arthur-”

“Oh no! You said you eat it, you’re going to eat it!”

Merlin squirmed underneath Arthur trying to avoid a mouth full of rotten fruit. At that moment, Gwen walked into the room carrying fresh linens.

Both servant and Prince looked up at her. Gwen blushed “I’ll come back later, then, when the sheets need changing.” She said as she left.

The two men looked at each other and bolted apart. Merlin scooted back further on the bed laughing. Arthur stood straight up.

“Merlin! Stop laughing it’s not funny! She thought I was trying to bed you!”

The sorcerer was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe; he was lying back on the sheets. “Well, technically speaking, sire, you did bed me!”

Arthur threw the orange at his face. “Get out of my bed!” Merlin did so still smiling. “And stop laughing.”

“Sire, I can’t help it. It’s funny, she thought you were trying to bed me when in fact, you’re trying to bed her!”

Arthur moved over to the door, grabbed another orange from the basket and threatened to throw it.

“Alright, Alright. I’m leaving. Arthur, I’m leaving.”

Merlin walked to the door. As he reached down to pick up the basket, Arthur squeezed the orange over his servant’s head. Merlin straightened back up with orange dripping down his face.

“Thank you, sire.”

The Prince just smirked as Merlin left the room. He moved over to his desk.

A few minutes later Gwen came in with her head down not meeting Arthur’s eyes. She continued removing the sheets avoiding the princes’ gaze, before Arthur spoke.

“Gwen about what you saw-”

She turned to him finally meeting his eyes. “Arthur I’m sorry. I should have knocked, but you or Merlin could have told me. I mean it explains so much-”

Arthur grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stop. “Gwen, nothing was happening. Merlin and I were just rough-housing like young boys nothing more.”

“Oh” she said finally calming down. She started out of Arthur’s grip.

“Wait! What did you mean _it explains so much_?”

“Oh, nothing just something the Lady Morgana said” she said rolling the dirty sheets in a bundle.

“Wait, Morgana knows!” Arthur groaned as he moved backwards resting on the sheet-less bed and burying his face in his hands.

 

Merlin entered Gaius’ study still smiling as Morgana left. He had dropped off the fruit in the kitchens and grabbed Arthur’s saddle from the stables for waxing. Gaius practically ran across the room and ripped the saddle out of his hands.

“Merlin, my boy, are you alright? Morgana just told me what’s happened. How long has this been happening?”

Merlin gave Gaius a look  “About once a week or so really it just depends on how much time I have and how much he needs me to. And I’ve been doing it sense the day Uther forced me to be Arthur servant.”

“And… it doesn’t hurt?” Gaius stuttered cautiously.

Merlin just looked at Gaius taking the saddle back from him and setting it on the table. “No, I mean I get oil in places I didn’t know I had. That’s why Arthur won’t let me do it in his chambers anymore.”

Gaius started for the door. “I will speak to Uther about this.”

“Gaius really you don’t have to do that it’s not the worst thing Arthur’s had me do.” Smiled Merlin as he began pouring oil on a rag to clean the saddle.

The old man Gasped “Merlin just because you’re a servant doesn’t mean Arthur has any right to force you into… such things!”

With that the physician left the room with the door slamming behind him.

 

At about the same time, Arthur was headed to the training yard when Morgana stormed towards him and pushed him backwards into an abandoned hall.

“How dare you Arthur Pendragon! I knew you were a pompous selfish ass who thinks he can do whatever he wants but I thought you actually cared for the boy!”

“Morgana I have done nothing wrong!” Arthur turned and started to leave.

The Seer cut him off “Have you no morals!? Forcing Merlin to-”

Arthur spun back around “I’m not forcing Merlin to do anything!”

“oh. Oh! Oh Arthur I’m so sorry. I assumed to quickly that Merlin was unwilling. I won’t interfere with your romantic relationships again.”

The Prince scoffed “That’s doubtable- Wait! Morgana- there is **nothing** besides friendship between Merlin and I.”

“Oh well if you two are seeing other men-”

“There are no other men! ...well, for me, at least I can’t say much for Merlin… He and Lancelot do act like they have a dirty secret between them.”

At that moment Gwaine came around the corner.

“Arthur, may I speak with you. Excuse me, my Lady.” The knight led the prince into an alcove.

“Arthur it’s not fair for you to punish Merlin for my acts; I threw the orange. I really didn’t expect it to be such a harsh crime.” Gwaine swallowed. “I will accept whatever punishment Merlin would have, whatever it may be.”

“So you want me to shove that nasty thing in your face?”

Morgana was at the end of the corridor adjoining the hall she dragged the prince into, when she heard it.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, GWAINE?!”

“But Morgana said-” Gwaine stammered.

“I don’t give a damn what Morgana said! I did **not** have Merlin do… do **this**!”

“Oh, so he did _this_.”

“Gwaine! You sodding idiot! Get your bloody hands out of my trousers and off my ass!”

Morgana started laughing as she walked out of earshot.

 

Arthur burst into Gaius’ study. His blond hair was as if he had just woken up from a fitful sleep. The rest of him was equally disheveled. His shirt was untied and leaning to one side to reveal his shoulder. His pants’ strings were undone and beginning to sang down on his hips. He was also somehow missing a boot.

“Ar-Arthur?” Merlin stuttered turning away from the half finished saddle. The prince stumbled in and dropped himself onto a bench beside where Merlin was working, wide eyed and panting. Merlin stood there a minute staring at Arthur.

“Merlin…” Arthur looked up at him. “I think… I’ve just been violated.” He panted.

“You think… you don’t know.”

Arthur didn’t hear him. He was looking about the room in bewilderment. “I mean why would a knight try to molest me- the prince?”

“More importantly why would anyone want to.” Merlin said with a scared look.

“It’s not even who I’d expect. I mean Lancelot, sure, he’s always been a bit… poofy,” Arthur looked to Merlin. “what with his pretty words and frou-frou romantic non-sense. But Gwaine, the idiot, never would have thought. Gwaine thought… ‘course that’s the problem though. Isn’t it? Gwaine had a thought.”

Merlin moved in front of Arthur placing his hands on the prince’s shoulders. “Arthur, Are you alright?”

“I’ve just been molested by Gwaine…” Arthur grabbed Merlin around his waist, pulled the sorcerer to him, and pressed the side of his face into his manservant’s stomach. “who would be okay?”

Merlin gasped, “Arthur? Are you drunk?” trying to push Arthur away from him, but Arthur stayed put.

“Wouldn’t you be-”

Merlin tried to push away hard but ended up only making the situation worse. He tripped and fell backwards on to the floor taking the intoxicated prince with him.

The prince buried his face in his manservant’s neck.

“Merlin, Why do you smell like leather and… oranges?”

“The oranges is because-” The sorcerer squeaked something wet trailed up his neck.

“You taste like ‘em too.” He slurred.

At that moment Gaius entered the room. “Merlin I need you-“ He stopped when he saw the pile of young men on the floor.

“Merlin, this better not be what it appears.” Gaius said in a low voice.

“Gaius! I swear it’s not! Merlin said tilting his head back so far that Gaius, to him, was upside down.

Arthur licked from Merlin’s collar bone to his chin. Merlin let out another squeal. The prince looked up at the physician.

“Actually, it’s exactly as it seems, Merlin smells, tastes and looks like an orange for no reason.” Then passed out.

Gaius locked Merlin in his room, barricaded the door, and dragged Arthur to a cot.

“Gaius I can explain… well actually I can’t. But please believe me it wasn’t what it looked like!” but Gaius never heard. He was already searching for the king.

The young Pendragon awoke the next morning with an excruciating headache. All the light in the room hurt. He reached to pull the covers over his head but found none.

“Merlin!” The prince bolted up right, yelling, then realized his mistake and buried his face in his hands groaning. His manservant’s head appeared around the door.

“Oh! You’re a wake Sire.”

“Yes but why the Bloody hell am I here!” Arthur groaned again. He really needed to stop yelling.

The sorcerer stepped in the door way. “well, it’s sorta long story.”

The prince glared. “Merlin, you’d better start talking.” He walked over to Arthur and handed him a vial filed with an odd purple liquid. “Gaius said for you to drink this to help your head.”

“I licked you! Dear God! I don’t think I’ve ever been so drunk in my life!” The blond was ranting outside of the throne room door, in Merlin’s face.

“Why the hell would” Uther opened the door “I want any part of you in my mouth.”

Uther coughed. Arthur turned around with absolute horror on his face. “Father it’s not what you think!”

“Arthur court is in session and we have things to discuss.” He fallowed his father and Merlin fallowed the Prince. The court was full; all of the knights of Camelot, Morgana, Gaius, and even Gwen were there.

The king stood before the crowd. “It has come to my attention that my son and heir Arthur has taken on a lover- a male lover.”

The blond opened his mouth to protest, but his father silenced him with a look.

“This relationship will be acknowledged by the court if neither party is forcing the other against his will and you both accept that as Crown Prince you, Arthur, will eventually take a wife as Queen for the purpose of heirs. Merlin you will have a permanent place in the court and as part of your promotion your belongings and permanent quarters shall be moved in with Arthur. Do you accept these terms?”

“Father! Merlin and I are not l-”

“Arthur do not lie in front of this court the two of you have been caught in passions to many times to deny it.” Merlin stared at his feet smiling and snickering. At of the corner of his eye he caught Arthur’s glare.

“Merlin, are these conditions acceptable to you?” Uther placed a hand on his shoulder.

The sorcerer smiled, this was to perfect. Arthur was beet red though it was hard to tell if from furry or embarrassment. Merlin reached over and grabbed the prince’s hand.

            “But of course, Sire.” Arthur looked as if he was going to faint.

“Excellent! There shall be a feast tonight.” Uther turned back towards the throne

“Father-“ Arthur started before Merlin slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Excuse us, sire while Arthur and I… uh… begin moving my things.” Merlin pulled Arthur out of the room before he could protest anymore.

            He dragged the prince into a nearby alcove. “Arthur please let me have this all we have to do is pretend to be romantic and my life improves greatly and you still get to get married one day.”

            Arthur was pacing his room when Merlin brought in his things and set them on a table.

“Oh no- not happening Merlin, you are not staying here.”

“According to your father I am.”

“Merlin, then answer this ‘where are you going to sleep?”

His former manservant walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked up at Arthur with a smile. “I think here will do quite nicely.”

“Bloody Hell No I refuse to sleep in a bed with you! I might catch something!”

“Well then you can sleep on the floor.”

“Merlin if you sleep in my bed I will lock you in the stocks for a month. Now get out of my bed!”

The sorcerer sighed and obeyed. He started for the door but then thought better of it and turned back to Arthur.

In a patronizing voice said, “I wonder what your people would think about you throwing your lover in the stocks.”

 The prince grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl on the table and threw it.


	2. Playing the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are "together" they face a new problem... there is only one bed. Shenanigans insue. and plot happens.

                The first night of the new situation was an adventure to say the least. The feast was amazing. It was the first one Merlin actually got to eat at. He sat next to Arthur who looked completely miserable the entire time.

            For the first time Merlin could openly say what he wanted to. Everyone enjoyed the sorcerer’s stories of how much of a prat the prince was. Well everyone except Arthur, who sat with his face buried in his hand- propped up on his elbows.

            He told of the time Arthur made him eat a rat and the time he threw water on him. Then Morgana had to ask. “So Merlin, tell us if Arthur mistreated you so much how and why did you fall into bed with him?”

            The blond straightened a little thinking his former Manservant was stumped and this would be the end of the charade. “Yes, Merlin, why don’t you enthrall them with the tale?”

            But Merlin didn’t miss a beat. He smiled. “Gladly, my prince, well, after sharing a tent on every hunt with Arthur and just spending time with him I started to see underneath all the prattness, he’s actually chivalrous, noble, brave, caring, selfless and compassionate for people no matter who they are.

            Arthur stared at Merlin bewildered with a hint of flattery on his cheeks. The Lady Morgana was the most interested in the romance aspect of the conversational topic at current.

            “How sweet! How did Arthur confess his feelings Merlin?” she said. At this point the knights were more amused by Arthur’s embarrassment then anything and Morgana was making it worst just out of spite.

            Merlin himself was taking just as much enjoyment out of it as she was, as retribution of sorts for all that the prince had put him through over the last few years.

            The sorcerer smiled. “Well you know Arthur. He didn’t exactly confess. He just sorta tackled me backwards onto his bed one day because he just couldn’t take it anymore and things just escalated from there- rather quickly I might add-”

            “Merlin!” Arthur’s face was beet red, his knights all snickering to themselves.

            “Well, it’s the truth. It’s not as if everyone thinks of you as a great romantic.”

            “Arthur always has been more of one for Actions instead of words.” Said Uther replacing his goblet.

            “Oh I know.” Muttered Merlin. The knights erupted in laughter.

            “Merlin.” Arthur warned in his tone that meant ‘shut up’.

            He looked at the prince. “Arthur your face is red.” He placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek. The prince froze.

            “You don’t feel like you have a fever. Surely you’re not embarrassed. You never were embarrassed when I was your servant and everyone knew I bathed you daily.” The knights could hardly contain themselves.

            Arthur stood up. “Father excuse us, I think we should turn in early.” He grabbed Merlin’s wrist, pulling him after him.

            Merlin turned back to the hall as they left and said with a wicked grin, “He really is insatiable.”

 

            Arthur slammed the door to his chambers. “What the bloody hell was that?” he swore.

            Merlin walked further towards the desk with his back to the prince. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Oh yes you do! You were embarrassing me on purpose!”

            “No I wasn’t. I was simply doing my job by playing the part of an excited servant who has been revealed as the prince’s lover, and you played the part of an embarrassed prat who’s just had his scandalous affair with his servant surprisingly well.”

            Arthur was sitting in his desk by this time with his face buried in his hands. Merlin leaned onto the table. “You’re not actually embarrassed of me are you?”

            The blond glared at him through his fingers. “Get out of my room!”

            “I can’t. This is my room now remember.” He said plopping himself down on the bed.

            Arthur stood. “Well, you’re not sleeping in my bed!” he walked to the bed. Merlin stood so he and the prince were on opposite sides of the bed, glaring at one another.

            “Then answer me this, where am I supposed to sleep?”

            Without breaking eye contact Arthur grabbed a pillow and threw it in the floor and pointed. “ **There!”**

            “There?” Merlin turned and scowled.

            “Yes, _There_ , Merlin with the rest of the dogs.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

            The sorcerer looked back at him. “Did you just call me a dog?”

            Arthur smirked. “Yes idiot, I did.”

            “I don’t think your people would take too kindly to you calling your lover a dog and an idiot before making him sleep on the floor.” Merlin threw another pillow at the blond.

            He caught it easily. Before hurling it back at Merlin’s face. Before either knew it, it had escalated into a full on pillow fight. Both were kneeling on the bed beating each other senseless with the prince’s pillows, feathers flew everywhere. When suddenly Arthur grabbed Merlin around his waist and threw the dark haired man over his shoulder.

            “Arthur! What on earth?” Merlin yelped. Arthur removed himself from the bed.

            “Arthur! ... Put me down!” he pleaded as Arthur grabbed a few blankets from the cupboard. The prince walked over to where he threw the pillow earlier dropped the blankets and then the sorcerer. The blond smirked down at him.

            “You are sleeping here.” Arthur said before starting to return to his bed. Merlin moved to follow. Arthur turned.

            “Merlin, stay or I’ll drop you on the ground until you do.” Arthur moved under the covers and sprawled himself out over both sides for good measure.

            Merlin spread the blankets out underneath himself. He really couldn’t complain too much this was still an improvement to the closet he was used to. Arthur’s room was much warmer; the blankets were perfectly clean and much softer despite the hard floor. The dark haired boy fell asleep before Arthur started snoring.

            The sorcerer was awakened by the slam of the door behind Gwen. He looked to see a very scared looking Arthur sitting up in his bed. Arthur looked over at him expecting to find him asleep.

            “Did you hear any of that?” he said rising out of bed and moving towards the cupboard.

            Merlin stretched. “No.”

            “Good, Gwen   accused me of… and then kicking you out of bed. And has gone to tell Morgana so only God knows how this will end.”

            Merlin laughed as he rose from the floor with a groan. “Well I’m sore enough to prove it.” He smiled.

            Arthur grabbed a shirt and threw it at Merlin before he walked around the screen to finish dressing.

            Merlin smirked at the shirt in his hands. “I didn’t know you could dress yourself.”

            “You’re the incompetent one in this relationship Merlin.”

            “So you admit we’re in a relationship.”

            The prince stepped out to throw pants at the dark haired man, but stopped. Merlin was tugging Arthur’s shirt over his head. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and scowled. Red cloth completely swallowed the sorcerer’s willowy frame.

            “Merlin, why are you wearing my shirt?” Arthur’s face was red because Merlin was being ridiculous.

            Merlin sat on the bed as he pulled on his boots. “I thought it was customary for courtiers to wear a piece of clothing from their knights?”

            The blond crossed his arms. “It is… for ladies that are romantic with said knight.”

            “Exactly! I’m just playing the part Arthur.”

            “No you’re not! First of all you’re not a woman, idiot! Second, we’re not in a relationship.” Arthur loomed over his former man servant.

            “According to your father we are.” Merlin retorted.

            The young Pendragon set his jaw before grabbing at the shirt on Merlin’s body. “Get this off right now!”

            The slender male laughed as they fell backwards onto the bed. “Why Arthur I had no idea you were so keen on getting me naked in your bed.”

            “Idiot! Shut up and get this off.” As He kept tearing at the shirt Merlin started laughing. When Arthur finally got the shirt off of Merlin, he stopped. The blond hovered over the dark haired man staring down at him, panting.

            Merlin stopped laughing. “Arthur?”

            The man above him bolted, throwing the shirt back at Merlin before he stormed from the room. “Keep the bloody shirt.”

            He sat there confused until Gwen walked in. she rushed over and began inspecting the former servant.

            “Are you alright? I just can’t believe Arthur would use you and then kick you out of bed!”

            “Gwen we didn’t do anything last night we had an argument, that’s all. We made up this morning though.”

            She set breakfast on the table. “What’s with the mess of feathers?”

            Merlin ran his fingers through his hair finding one of the fore mentioned feathers. “We also had a pillow fight before the real fight.”

            As he ate Gwen changed the sheets when she finished she came up beside him. “Is there anything else?”

            He shook his head. “No. if there is I’ll do it myself I’m still used to doing things like that.”

            Gwen smiled as she turned to leave. “By the way the tailor will be by later. Something Morgana said about looking the part of a lord.”

            Merlin paused. “Gwen did you by chance tell Morgana about what you saw this morning?”

            She turned around. “Oh no Merlin I’m sorry. I know-”

            He laughed.”Don’t worry Gwen; I’m not the one that will be upset. That’s Arthur’s job… but I suppose it is sorta justification for last night.”

 

            Arthur walked about the halls not knowing exactly where he was going. He couldn’t get the nasty thoughts out of his brain. Normally they were under control but when Gwen was yelling at him his control cracked. Images of dark hair and a naked slender body filled his mind.

            He wasn’t released from his fantasies until his father called his name. “Arthur. We need to talk.”

            The prince realized he was in the throne room. “Yes Father we do. Some things need explaining.”

            “Indeed they do. Morgana has already informed me of what it appeared to be, so would you explain why he was on the floor.”

            “Morgana?” then Arthur spotted his half sister in the corner. “Oh. Bollocks.”

            “Why was he in the floor?” Uther asked again in a sterner voice.

            The blond rubbed his eyes. “We had a fight.”

            The king moved closer, but before he could speak Morgana did. “That is no excuse! If a couple has a spat then as a gentleman it is the man’s job to sleep elsewhere and let his lover have the bed!”

            Arthur’s hands flailed. “Yes Morgana I know.”

            Green eyes went wide and then a sinister smile spread across her face. “Arthur Pendragon, you mean to tell me that you are in fact the woman in yours and Merlin’s relationship?”

            A look of sheer horror spread across Uther and Arthur’s faces.

            “No!” protested the prince. “There isn’t a woman in our relationship at all. And if there were it would most certainly be Merlin! The idiot insisted on wearing my shirt about the castle this morning.”

            Uther looked to his son. “So Merlin wouldn’t mind being the patron of the next tournament?”

            The blond gave him a confused look. “What?”

            The king sighed. “The kingdom needs you to prove your love for Merlin. What better way than in a tourney where you can prove your love by fighting for your Merlin.”

            Arthur’s eyebrows were halfway up his forehead. “And… You came up with this?”

            “No Morgana did but it’s a rather brilliant idea.” Arthur glared at her. “The invitations have all been sent. It shall be in two weeks time.”

            Arthur put on a fake smile. “Well excuse me I have to go tell Merlin of the news.”

            He practically ran from the room. When he opened the door, he found Merlin acting as if he hadn’t just been listening to the conversation through the door. The blond closed the door behind him.

            “How long have you been standing there?” the prince stared walking.

            “Long enough to know you’re the woman in the relationship and you’re not very happy about it.” Merlin smiled and followed. Arthur gave him a look. “And that you’re going to prove how madly in love with me you are by winning a tournament in my honor.”

            “Merlin-”

            “Shutting up.”

           

            Arthur went out to the training yard to clear his head while Merlin went to be fitted for new clothes. Mister Jacobs was measuring Merlin’s waist when Gaius walked in.

            “Merlin, how are you?” the old man opened his bag.

            “I’m well. How are you getting along without me?” Merlin smiled.

            Gaius searched through his bag. “Ha. Just because you have a new title and sleeping quarters don’t think you get out of your job. But that’s not why I came here. How is Arthur treating you? I heard the two of you had a fight last night.”

            “We did. Nothing serious though. He’s been acting more pratty lately,  but now when he acts like a clotpole I just have to ask him what the people would think and he calms down. So bout the same as normal.”

            “Ah.” Gaius found what he was looking for.”Here this is what I stopped by to give you. It’s a salve that helps with sore muscles.”

            Merlin took the vile. “Why would I ne- Oh! Thank you Gaius. I’ll be sure to use this and I’ll be down to help you later.”

            After a great deal of poking and prodding the tailor, Mr. Jacobs, was finally done with Merlin. He left promising the clothes before the tournament would begin.

 The room was silent… except for the thunk of metal against wood. Merlin looked out the window. Arthur was in the courtyard pulverizing a practice dummy shirtless. He thought about playing a magical prank on the prince, he deserved it, but he stopped. Even from here it was plain to see how frustrated Arthur was.

Merlin mumbled to himself. “He really isn’t taking the situation well, if only I could make-”The sorcerer smiled as he headed down to Gaius’.

He stuck his head through the door. Gaius was absent. Merlin ran to his old room and pulled his book from its place under the floor boards. As he flipped through the moldy pages he sat on his old bed and listened for Gaius’ return.

The sorcerer walked into the courtyard carrying a pitcher of wine and a goblet.  He approached Arthur who was still hacking away at the dummy. Merlin observed it. Well what was left of it; it only had one arm now, no head and its body had all of the straw slashed out of it.

“Arthur, I think you’ve killed it.”

The prince gave it one last slash before turning to Merlin. “Well that shows what you know; it was never alive to begin with. What do you want?” He sheathed his sword.

“I wanted to apologize. I know this is a part you never wanted to play and that I forced you into it. So can you accept this as an apology?” He said filling the goblet and handing it to Arthur.

The blond looked at him skeptically. “Wine?”

“Well yes I thought you might get thirst since you’ve been out here defending Camelot from wooden dummies for the better part of this afternoon.”

Arthur gave him that look. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to poison me?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s not poisoned, Arthur, if I was going to kill you I would have done it years ago.”

“I suppose you would have.” He muttered. The blond gave him another skeptic look but took a sip anyway. That sip turned into Arthur downing the goblet full, then half the pitcher.

“I was thirstier than I thought.” He gasped. “That had a bizarre taste. Delicious but bizarre.”

“That’s because it’s raspberry wine.”

            Arthur finished off the rest of the wine. He stood up a little straighter and handed the pitcher back to Merlin. “Apology accepted.”

            Merlin turned back toward the castle with a devious look on his face. Arthur drew is sword and sung with renewed strength.

            As he started to leave the blond spoke. “Oh and Merlin.”

            “Hum?” the sorcerer hummed looking back.

            “If you bring me more of that, what was it… raspberry wine the rest of the week you just might have yourself a prince to play the part of the smittened knight in the tourney.”

Merlin smiled. “Yes, Sire.” Then ran off to find more wine and hide his book in his and the prince’s chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get up... tehe... Merthur is not my OTP and I have to be in the mood for it. But feel sorry for Mady she has been waiting for me to finish this since October. I hope you all enjoy if you see any grammer issues please comment and tell me where part of this was written at one in the morning. Do not bug me about sentence fragments. just deal. 
> 
> i know this is slow but i promise more heat soon.


End file.
